


You got my heart on lockdown

by vanjie_love



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, Quarantine, Smut, awkward Brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa are neighbors who decide to ride out the lockdown together.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	You got my heart on lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VVMHytes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVMHytes7/gifts).



> Vanjiebitchh: This is for someone special who helped us so so much. Thanks my Brenda, for helping me brainstorm and helping us come up with ideas. Also, @ harlotstarlet, thank you again for being such an amazing writing partner. I love you, b!

"Biiiiitch!" Vanessa's loud voice rang through the house, "I'm gonna die alone. This be it for me!"

"Vanj, don't be so dramatic." A'Keria rolled her eyes. 

"Bitch, you try bein two houses down from the girl you might be in love with and bein too chicken shit to tell her!"

"That's the difference between me and you, Vanj, I ain't too chicken shit. I'd walk my silicone ass down the road and tell a bitch how I feel! Aunt Kiki ain't playin."

"Silks what do you gotta say bout it?" Vanessa turned to her other friend.

"Bitch, I think you need to stop bein a wuss and go get some."

"Silky, they about to lock us down. The fuck you talkin bout? Am I supposed to waltz down there, knock on her door, and be like  _ 'we waitin this shit out together' _ ?"

"Actually, Vanj, I think that's a great idea." A'keria pipes up.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good plan if you ask me, and you did ask me, so there ya go!"

Vanessa stops in her tracks, jaw wide open, unsure where to go from here. She didn't expect them to actually encourage her to do this. 

"Vanessa, we been listenin to you crush on this girl since she move in down there. You needa build that courage, sis. You're a catch and she be lucky to get some of you." A'keria punctuates with a wink.

"R-right…" 

Vanessa has always struggled with her confidence. 

Two months ago, Brooke Lynn Hytes moved into the house on the other side of Vanessa's neighbor, and for the last two months, Vanessa has been pining for her. 

They've talked a few times, you could consider them acquaintances, but Vaness wanted to know her. Like  _ really  _ know her. Brooke was tall and blonde, and so, so kind. It was very much Vanessa's "type".

"Vanjie?"

"Hmm?" Vanessa was pulled from her thoughts with A'keria's words. 

"I said, build your confidence and get your girl, you lovesick crackhead."

"We ain't even know if she like me back!"

~

It turns out, Brooke was having the same problems in her own little house. 

"Nina, I want to make sure she's okay down there. A-as a friend, completely platonic, you know?"

Nina gave her roommate a skeptical look, she didn't believe it for a moment. 

"She lives alone and I'm sure she's probably scared, I think I should check on her? Do you think I should check on her?"

Nina all but rolled her eyes, "sure Brooke, go check on your completely platonic friend who you have absolutely no romantic feelings for."

"Exactly," Brooke says, dazed, unaware that her friend is actually making fun of her, "exactly "

Brooke paced around the living room again, psyching herself up, and then headed out the front door. 

~

"Fine!" Vanessa yelled, "I'll go down there, but when she laughs in my face, I'm calling you guys again."

Vanessa said her goodbyes to her friends and hung up the call. She slipped her shoes and jacket on and made her way to the door. 

She had her hand on the doorknob and was turning it when the doorbell rang throughout the house. She pulled the door open and there she stood.  _ Brooke.  _

"H-hi," Brooke's face turned red and Vanessa instantly melted. She looked so cute.

"Hi," Vanessa smiled back.

They stared at each other for a second. 

"Can I come in?" Brooke asked, eyebrow raised, slender fingers fiddling with the hem of her tshirt.

Fingers that Vanessa was embarrassed to say she was stealing glances at. 

"You ain't got Corona do you, bitch?" Vanessa deadpans.

Brooke opens her mouth to respond but Vanessa stops her with a "I'm joking, Mary, I'm joking, come on in," and steps aside to let her in. 

The vanilla scent of Brooke's perfume filled the air as she walked into Vanessa's living room. 

"So what do I owe this pleasure to, ma'am?" she asks.

Brooke snickers at Vanessa's mix up of the words. She does that sometimes when they talk, mixes up the words. Brooke thinks it's charming. 

"I just wanted to check on you. You know, because we are neighbors, and they said to check on our neighbors, so here I am checking on you." Brooke was rambling, and she wanted to stop. 

Vanessa however never wanted her to stop. She could listen to Brooke talk for hours. She loved watching her mouth move, her perfect lips looked so soft. She really just wanted to lean in and kiss her, but she was afraid of how the other girl would react. Vanessa would bet that Brooke was a really kisser. She wishes she had the courage to-.

"Vanessa?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you doing okay? I know this whole thing is pretty scary, and you're here all alone."

Vanessa's cheeks flushed and she moved towards the couch to sit, motioning Brooke to follow. 

"I ain't gonna lie, Mary, I'm scared to death of this Coronavirus bitch."

Brooke's heart softens, she can see the genuine fear in Vanessa's eyes.

"My abuela, she ain't in the best of health so if she gets this shit, then she could die, and that would be the worst for my mama." Vanessa's voice shook slightly. 

Brooke wanted to pull her into a tight hug, wanted to hold her, wanted to protect her. She wanted to bury her nose in her hair, run her finger tips up her sides. Press soft kisses along her jawline. Memorize every bit of her skin...her perfect skin that-

"If we go into lockdown, sis, I don' know what I'll do. I live here by myself, how am I gonna stay here by myself for God knows how long?"

An idea popped into Brooke's head. 

"If we have to go into quarantine, why don't I come stay with you?" Brooke tried to keep the edge of hope out of her voice. 

"Quaranina? Who dat?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow and Brooke full on giggled. The giggles made Vanessa pout. Brooke wanted to kiss it away.

"Quarantine." She said, "and that was really cute. It's another word for isolation."

"Don't you have a roommate? You gonna leave her by herself, Mary?"

"She will probably go be with her girlfriend." Brooke shrugs, not even touching on how Vanessa even knows about Nina. She doesn't care. 

"You'd really come here and hang out with me?"

Brooke nods. She wants nothing more. Maybe she can finally tell Vanessa how she feels. Finally be honest. 

"Alright, blondie, you got yourself a deal."

~~

It took a week before the announcement was made. But in that week, Vanessa was constantly texting Brooke. 

**_V:_ ** _ You got cookies? _

**_B:_ ** _ Yes  _

**_V:_ ** _ You got bottled water? _

**_B:_ ** _ Yes _

**_V:_ ** _ TP? _

**_B:_ ** _ you were supposed to get that.  _

**_V:_ ** _ oh right… I did I got it we are good  _

Brooke rolled her eyes affectionately. Vanessa had been freaking out all week. They knew that the state wide quarantine was going to happen, so when the notifications went out, Brooke knew it was only a matter of time before Vanessa was texting her

**_V:_ ** _ ITS HAPPENING! _

**_V:_ ** _ BROOKE ITS HAPPENING! _

**_V:_ ** _ BROOKE THE QUARTETA THINGY IS HAPPENING GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!! _

Brooke laughed. Vanessa still didn't know the words. She grabbed her bags and headed down the sidewalk toward Vanessa's. She barely knocked on the door when Vanessa opened it and pulled her inside. 

“Bitch, here wash your hands,” Vanessa says, ushering Brooke to the sink before she even put her bag down.

Brooke chuckles, ever so amused by Vanessa’s dramatics. “I washed my hands before I left my house, you know”

“Well, Miss Corona don’t care. You coulda got that shit on the walk over.”

The blonde sticks her tongue out playfully as she lathers up her hands. “Didn’t know you were a doctor.”

“When we stuck inside for who knows how long one of us gotta be the designated doctor. I don’t see you walking around in a white coat either, miss ballerina.”

“Touché,” Brooke says with a smile, drying her hands off with a towelette. 

“Sooo, who knows how long we’ll be stuck here. What do you wanna do first? I have movies, board games, we could sit and chat a while? For later on I’ve got some wine and bud if that’s something you’re into.”

Brooke smiles, Vanessa’s rambling so cute to her. “Let’s just sit and talk and we could figure it out from there. I brought some coloring books and markers, and some video games too!”

Vanessa’s eyes light up. “Bitch, what kind of video games you got?”

“Hmm, I brought,” she searches through her duffle, “I’ve got Mario Kart, Just Dance, and Animal Crossing.”

“Oh my god, hoe, prepare to get your ass whooped in Mario Kart tonight!”

Brooke narrows her eyes, “You’re on.”

“We gotta get a little stoned for that, mary,” Vanessa giggles, “that’s when I’m at my best.”

Brooke quirks an eyebrow. “Whatever you say, Nessa.”

Vanessa’s stomach twists at the new nickname Brooke had bestowed upon her.

The girls sit and talk for what seemed like forever. Brooke learns all sorts of things about Vanessa’s family, like that she’s super close with her mom and she has two brothers. Vanessa learns all about Brooke’s love for dance. By the time both of their stomachs are grumbling, Vanessa can feel her crush on the blonde grow even stronger. It wasn’t fair that one person could be so pretty and funny and smart and kind and every other sweet word she can think of. Her rambling thoughts are interrupted by their stomachs once again.

“I know you stocked up on food, but maybe I could order us a pizza? So we could have one last yummy thing before everything’s really shut down?”

Vanessa smiles warmly. “Pizza sounds amazing.”

Two hours, half a pizza, and a whole bottle of wine later, the girls have camped out on the living room floor with blankets and pillows as they take turns beating each other’s asses in Mario Kart, each of them taking their fair share of wins. After what felt like their 100th game and another half a bottle of wine, the day finally catches up to them, though Brooke is the first to put down her controller.

“I’m tired, Nessa,” she all but whines.  _ God, she’s so fucking cute _ .

Vanessa doesn’t have time to say a word before Brooke’s learning her head against her shoulder and snuggling closer.

“You’re comfy,” she drunkenly giggles.

“I bet bed is comfier though,” Vanessa retorts with a smile.

“Mhmm.”

“Alright,” she chuckles, “let’s get you to bed, miss thing.”

Vanessa shows Brooke to the guest bedroom down the hall from her own before she heads to her own bedroom. Her head is spinning, maybe this whole inviting Brooke over thing wasn’t such a good idea.

She was great company to have but Vanessa knew by the end of this she very well could have more than a crush on the taller woman. But what’s done is done, she supposed. 

Brooke sat up in the bed and checked the clock. It read 2:10am. She's been tossing and turning for an hour and a half. She just can't fall asleep, her mind drifts down the hall to her beautiful brunette host.

Maybe she's still intoxicated, maybe she's feeling bold, but she slips out of the guest room and pads down the hall to Vanessa's room. Careful not to wake her, Brooke opens the door quietly and sneaks in. She smiles at Vanessa sleeping so sweetly on her side and climbs in the bed behind her. 

Vanessa's eyes snap open as she feels the bed shift. She froze until the familiar, calming vanilla scent of Brooke Lynn wafted in the air and she relaxed. 

_ This is….weird….  _ Vanessa thinks, but then Brooke turns over and snuggles closer and all that is forgotten. They were friends, friends slept next to each other all the time and maybe she was just cold or something. This wasn’t a big deal unless Vanessa made it a big deal, besides she hasn’t slept tangled up with someone in so long, she’d forgotten how nice it felt. 

The next morning, Vanessa woke to the other side of the bed empty and a sweet smell wafting through the house.

“Brooke?” she calls, padding barefoot into the kitchen.

“Morning sleepyhead!” she chirps, “how did you sleep?”

Vanessa scratches the back of her neck. “Um, pretty good. I guess. You?”

“Like a baby,” she replies nonchalantly.

‘Good, I’m glad,” Vanessa says as casually as possible, “what time did you get up? You must’ve been awake for a while to make all this food.”

Vanessa points to the kitchen island that’s full of tupperware with various meals in it.

Brooke shrugs. “Been up since 5:30, figured I’d do us a little meal prep, you know as a thank you. I remember you saying you hated cooking so I figured I’d get it out of the way while I was up. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, this is.. It’s amazing, Brooke, thank you. Do you always get up this early though?”

Brooke chuckles. “Yeah, mostly. The dance studio I work at usually has call times at like 6 in the morning, so 5:30 is me sleeping in a bit.”

“Damn, bitch. I hate when I have morning shifts at the salon and even then I don’t have to be there until 9.”

Brooke laughs because  _ of course  _ Vanessa isn't a morning person. 

"So what's your typical routine like, blondie?" Vanessa asks, perching herself at the breakfast bar. 

"I like to eat a light breakfast and then do a workout."

"Well that sounds like somethin fun I can watch you do from the couch!" 

"I don't think so, Ness, you're going to join me. We are going to be cooped up here for a bit, we have to find a way to burn off this energy."

Vanessa opens her mouth like she's going to argue but shuts it when she sees the determined look in Brooke's eyes. She knows she's already lost. 

They eat breakfast and Brooke moves the couch out of the way while Vanessa goes to change. When Vanessa comes back to the living room, she gets a good look at Brooke's outfit- off the shoulder t-shirt and yoga pants. Her mouth runs dry.

_ Don't look at her ass, Vanessa, don't  _ do  _ it!  _ Vanessa tells herself, but she can't help it, and her eyes travel to Brooke's ass and down her toned, skyscraper legs which are covered in skin tight leggings. 

"Earth to Vanessa?" 

"Huh?" Vanessa snaps back to the present, trying to focus back on Brooke's face. She feels her cheeks heat up and sees Brooke's turn rosy as well. 

"I said are you ready?" Brooke asked with a knowing smirk. 

Vanessa nods. 

"Alright," Brooke starts, "on your back."

"Yes, ma'am." Vanessa winks.

The butterflies are back in Brooke's stomach, and her cheeks pink up again. 

Vanessa notices and decides to play a little.  _ Why not? _

"Alright, hold your legs straight up in the air."

"You bossy, mami." 

"Just do it." Brooke smirks and rolls her eyes. 

Vanessa's interest lasted all of 10 minutes before she was over it. 

"Left leg one more time, Ness."

"Ummmm, no," Vanessa groaned, "I'm done."

"Vanessa, we've literally been at this for ten minutes."

"Yeah, and I'm  _ tired!"  _

"Well we can take a break and then start again." Brooke smiles sweetly and sits up. 

A smile that makes Vanessa's heart skip.

"And then afterwards, I'll watch you do it." 

Vanessa groans inwardly. “Do you do this shit every day?”

“Of course! How else do you think I’m able to dance 8 hours a day for rehearsal and then do two shows a night.”

“You like a superhero or somethin’ I swear.”

“What do you usually do for a work out?”

Vanessa chuckles. “I dance too. Not on my tippy toes like you, I’m more hood chic with my moves.”

Brooke raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yep, I even teach a hip hop class down at the youth center sometimes,” Vanessa says, nodding.

“Sounds fun! You should show me some moves!”

Vanessa’s cheeks burn red, she only danced for fun and when she taught the kids. There was no way she could dance in front of Brooke, who danced professionally.

“Definitely not.”

Brooke scoffs. “Why not? I bet you’re great. C’mon, I brought a portable speaker, what kind of music do you dance to?"

"I dance to anything upbeat, but my favorite be Rihanna, bitch."

"You know? That doesn't surprise me one bit, and that's not a bad thing." Brooke laughs. “Here, I’ve got ‘Rude Boy’ downloaded. Do you know that one?”

“Brooke, I don’t know, I don’t really dance in front of people except the kids from the center.”

“Come on, please,” Brooke jokingly whines with a pout, “if you show me, I’ll show you. I brought my pointe shoes.”

Vanessa wants to shut her down again, but Brooke’s eyes are sparkling with excitement and she can’t bring herself to say no. 

“Alright, fine, but don’t make fun of me if I ain’t no professional dancer hoe like you."

"Vanessa, I promise I won't make fun of you."

“You promise?”

“Swear on my cats,” Brooke says, holding out her hand for a pinkie promise.

Vanessa bites her lip. “Alright, Mary, as long as you solemnly swear.”

“I do, now dance for me.”

Vanessa blushes, the way Brooke had said that making warmth curl in her stomach.

“Okay, okay, set up the music for me, but just know you goin right after, no way you getting out of showing me what you got.”

Brooke laughs and holds up her hands. “I’m not the one trying to get out of it.”

“Just making sure,” Vanessa giggles, “now let’s get this over with.”

Brooke moves to the corner of the room and sits against the wall with her phone and speaker while Vanessa takes center stage in the middle of the living room.

When Vanessa nods her head that she’s ready Brooke starts the music and watches intently as she begins to move. The way she moves is absolutely mesmerizing to Brooke. Ballet is a controlled art form where there’s always a right and wrong way, and the way Vanessa moves across the room feels  _ free _ . The look on her face isn’t pure concentration, she’s feeling the music within her and letting that guide her. Brooke knows, huge crush aside, that she wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off of the brunette regardless of her feelings.

By the time the song ends and Vanessa’s body comes to a halt, she’s beaming as she tries to catch her breath and Brooke, she’s still stunned.

“Wow..Vanessa, you’re like really good. I’m so impressed, like really. I didn’t even know you danced at all, never mind like that,” she exclaims.

Vanessa runs a hand through her tousled hair. “You think so? You not just sayin’ that?”

Brooke makes an ‘X’ over her heart. “Cross my heart.”

Vanessa bites the inside of her cheek to stop the dopey smile that threatens to spread across her face. “Thanks, I really don’t think it’s that good though. I’m sure you’re still better.”

Brooke scoffs lightheartedly. “Maybe at ballet, but hip hop and ballet are so different. Ballet is so strict, I wouldn’t be able to just dance on the fly like that.”

“Well, maybe I could teach you some, who knows how long we gonna be locked up in this house.”

“Alright, you’re on,” she says with a wink, “I’ll teach you some ballet too if you want.”

“Sure, after you show me what you can do though. Like you promised.”

“Of course. I’m a woman of my word. Just give me a sec to get my shoes on.”

Vanessa nods and watches as Brooke laces up the satin pink death traps she calls shoes up her ankles.

“You sure this is safe?”

Brooke shrugs. “No, not technically. My feet are fucked up but hey, gotta do what you gotta do.”

“True, true,” Vanessa agrees, “you need tile right? I can move the kitchen table for room.”

“Sounds good, here lemme help.”

The two girls ‘dance proof’ Vanessa’s kitchen, both of them noticing the electricity when their hands accidentally brush over each other’s.

“Ok, this should be good,” Brooke declares after they’ve stacked up the chairs in the corner. 

Vanessa takes Brooke’s place from before as Brooke stands in the center of the kitchen, her pose exuding nothing but beauty and grace. She gives Vanessa her song request and waits for the soft piano to fill the air. Brooke moves with a practiced ease, her movements graceful and delicate, even while perched on her tip toes. She spins and dips so many times, Vanessa gets dizzy, but still can’t force herself to look away. If anything, watching Brooke be so in her element made Vanessa’s feelings grow ten times stronger.

Brooke's song ends and she takes a minute to catch her breath before turning around to look at Vanessa. When she finally does, though, she sees tears pooled in the brunette's eyes. 

"Are you okay?!" She asked. 

"Yeah! Yes, I'm fine!" Vanessa wiped the tears away, "that was so beautiful, Brooke, so, so beautiful."

Brooke's face heats up at the praise and she smiles back at Vanessa.

"Thank you," she says softly.

“Yeah, of course. You’re amazing.”

“You are too, you know. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”

Vanessa’s stomach twists in excitement, just hearing Brooke compliment her so sincerely made her heart race. She suddenly can’t find the words to say and sits there staring at Brooke like some sort of creep only realizing what she was doing when Brooke clears her throat slightly.

“Um, I better go shower before we get to any more activities for the day,” Brooke says sheepishly, breaking their silence.

“Yeah, sure, you go ahead and do that. Use whatever’s in there if you want.”

Brooke thanks her and scampers off to the guest bathroom, leaving Vanessa to sit there and fry in the fat of her mistake. Brooke probably thought she was weird or dumb or something.  _ How could I have been so clueless? _

When Brooke comes back from shower, damp hair pulled back with a clip, the whole living room is set up like a giant fort.

“V? You in there?” She calls, leaning down to lift the makeshift entrance.

“Come in,” Vanessa bellows, “we’ve got snacks and wine and movies!”

Brooke giggles and crawls in, only to find Vanessa wrapped in blankets with her laptop open to Disney +

in front of her.

“Come here, we’re watching the new frozen movie.”

Brooke raises an eyebrow. “Oh we are, are we?”

Vanessa nods enthusiastically. “We got wine and snacks too, don’t forget about the wine and snacks!”

  
  


Many movies and another bottle of wine later, Brooke awoke to soft snores against her chest. She almost didn’t have the heart to wake her, but she also didn’t want her to be sore in the morning from sleeping in less than optimal conditions.

"Nessa, wake up."

Vanessa felt a poke in her side, making her jump. She opens her eyes, a bit disoriented. 

"You fell asleep." Brooke giggles, "it's late. Let's go to bed."

Vanessa nods and climbs off the couch. She leads the way to the bedrooms, stumbling a little bit. Brooke follows closely, making sure she doesn't fall. As soon as Vanessa is tucked in Brooke heads out of the main bedroom to the guest room. Vanessa immediately wants to ask her to stay again, she slept so well the night before, but she was afraid that she would make Brooke uncomfortable so she kept quiet. 

Brooke wanted to stay though, wanted Vanessa to ask her to stay. 

Brooke changes and climbs in the guest bed that's been deemed hers. It's not as comfortable now that she's spent the night in Vanessa's bed. 

Should she take a chance again? She tossed and turned. She just couldn't get comfortable. She missed Vanessa's warmth. 

She decided to take the chance and she slipped out of bed and walked back down the hall to Vanessa's room. 

Much to her surprise, Vanessa was still awake. She sat up in bed and her face lit up when Brooke came in. 

"You came back." She smiled. 

Brooke nodded, "I-I missed you." 

Butterflies fluttered in Vanessa's stomach. Brooke  _ missed  _ her. Brooke was right down the hall and was only gone for a little bit and she  _ missed  _ her. 

Vansssa pulled the covers back and patted the bed next to her. Brooke laid down on the open spot on Vanessa's bed and Vanessa laid down in her own spot. They both laid on their sides facing each other. 

"You know, maybe this quaranana- quaranina- lock down bull shit ain't too bad after all." Vanessa said softly. 

Brooke smiled affectionately, "you really are very cute," she says, "Vanessa, I need to tell you something. I don't think I can get through this unless I get this out."

The words were there, Brooke just had to say them. 

Vanessa's heart rate quickens. She's not sure what Brooke is about to say, but she knows what she  _ wants  _ her to say. 

"It's just- I'm not- things are-."

"Spit it out, Mary." Vanessa says jokingly, but with a soft reassuring smile. One that let's Brooke know that it's okay. 

"I like you." She finally says, " _ I  _ like  _ you.  _ In an  _ I want to take you out  _ kind of way. In an  _ I want to kiss you whenever I want  _ kind of way. In an-"

Vanessa cuts her off, she leans forward and presses her lips to Brooke's. The world stops for a minute as they share a first kiss worthy of a movie. It's hot and deep, and it's just  _ right.  _

Brooke leans up to get better leverage to kiss her again, this time deeper and longer, both of them panting for breath as they pull apart.

“That was..wow, Brooke. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

Brooke smiles and laces their fingers together. “How long? I wanna know.”

“Ever since I saw you move in last year,” Vanessa deadpans, not even having to think about her answer.

“Really? You don’t have to lie, I know I’m not much to look at,” Brooke chuckles to play off her words like a joke, but Vanessa can see the insecurity behind her eyes.

Vanessa frowns and cups Brooke’s face, stroking her soft cheeks. “Hush, you’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

The blonde’s cheeks flush red. “Now I  _ know  _ that’s a lie because I’m sure you’ve looked in a mirror before.”

Vanessa scoffs. “Nope, still doesn’t hold a candle to you, baby.”

“Uh-uh, nope. You’ve got the prettiest hair, and your eyes are so warm. I just wanna stare into them all day. And your lips, the first time I spoke to you, every word you said I couldn’t stop staring at them and now that I’ve gotten to kiss them I don’t know how I’m gonna stop,” Brooke muses, pressing her lips to Vanessa’s again.

“Bitch, my eyes? Yours are like the color of the ocean, so pretty. And your nose is so cute and  _ your  _ lips, they’re like naturally rosy pink. You ain’t even gotta put lipstick on, baby.”

Vanessa pauses to press a searing kiss to Brooke’s jawline, staying close to whisper in her ear. “And your legs, baby. Them legs go on for miles. And that ass of yours, god you drive me crazy,” Vanessa rasps, Brooke’s breathing hitching in her throat.

“ _ God _ , Ness.”

Vanessa chuckles lowly. “What? You like it when I compliment you like that? You like it when I tell you how pretty and perfect you are, huh baby?”

Embarrassment curls in Brooke’s belly, her blushed cheeks giving her away.

“Don’t be embarrassed, honey. Let me take care of you, yeah? Want me to do everything you been thinking about me doing to you?”

Vanessa’s fingertips travel up and down Brooke’s arm, leaving goose flesh in their wake.

Brooke had always considered herself a pretty responsive partner, but every little brush of Vanessa’s fingertips makes her squeeze her legs tighter together. Every touch leaves her clinging to the sensation, wanting more.

“Yes, oh god, Vanessa, please. Touch me,” Brooke pants when Vanessa’s fingers wrap around her hipbone.

“There we go, sweetheart. You want me to rub you out?”

Brooke nods, immediately rocketing up to pull her sweatshirt off, leaving her completely bare underneath, her pink nipples standing at attention when they hit the cool air. Her leggings and panties follow close behind, landing somewhere in the room. 

Vanessa marvels at Brooke’s naked body. She’s toned and fit and most definitely the most beautiful thing Vanessa’s ever laid eyes on.

“Fuck, baby,” Vanessa breathes.

Brooke flutters her eyelashes as she pulls Vanessa up by the collar of her sweatshirt. She pulls her in for a kiss while her hands toy at the edge of the sweatshirt that forbade her from seeing Vanessa in full.

“May I?” She whispers.

Vanessa bites back a moan. “Go ahead.”

Brooke slowly and teasingly pulls the sweatshirt over Vanessa’s head, not wasting a second before putting her mouth on Vanessa’s bare chest. Her tits are smaller but perfect and perky, perfect for Brooke to lick and bite at. Brooke can’t help but reach a hand up to her own breast to tug and rub her own nipple, though Vanessa notices and pulls her hands away, then gently pushing her away from her chest.

“How about I do that, huh?”

Brooke nods, powerless at Vanessa’s commanding presence. Vanessa guides Brooke to her back, laying right beside her when she gets comfy.

“You’re so gorgeous, Brooke. I mean it when I say that. You’re perfect.”

Vanessa closes the space between them, kissing her hungrily and slipping a hand between Brooke’s legs. The blonde gasps and squeezes her thighs around Vanessa’s hand.

“Be good,” Vanessa warns, making Brooke loosen up a little. 

She praises her with a proud hum, two fingers running up the length of Brooke’s slit. The blonde let’s out a whimpering cry.

“Please, Ness. Please, baby, please.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Vanessa coos, “I’ll take care of you.”

Vanessa keeps her promise, her fingers finding Brooke’s clit and rubbing it in tight circles.

Sweet talking and soft encouragements bring Brooke to the edge and a final biting kiss to her neck pushes her over, her orgasm hitting her full force and leaving her gasping for breath in Vanessa’s arms.

When Brooke catches her breath she slowly opens her eyes to reveal Vanessa staring at her lovingly.

“Hi,” she whispers.

Vanessa smiles and presses a kiss to her nose. “Hi, baby. Are you alright?”

Brooke leans her head back and chuckles. “Way better than alright.”

A few more deep kisses are shared between the two before Vanessa begins to squirm.

“You want me to return the favor?”

Vanessa nods, breathless. “Yeah, fuck.”

Brooke bites her lip as she scoots down the bed and settles between Vanessa’s legs.

“I wanna eat you out.”

Vanessa nods, moving her hips up so Brooke can slip her shorts and panties down.

An hour later, they both collapse back on the bed, sweaty and spent.

“Good god, bitch, you’re like a godsend,” Vanessa says, still panting.

Brooke smiles shyly, the smile not really reaching her eyes all the way. 

“Hey,” Vanessa whispers, pulling her face closer, “what’s going on in there?”

“I’m just- where do we go from here?”

“Well, I think it’s safest if you stay here instead of going home. If you want that is, I want you to stay.”

“You do?”

“Mhmm, we could just take it slow for now, see where all this takes us. I don’t want this to just be a one time thing if that’s what you’re thinking. I like you, Brooke, I like you a lot.”

Brooke fights back a yawn. “I like you too. A lot.”

“Let’s just ride out this quarantine, we can have some dinner dates and movie dates in the living room and we’ll take it from there. But for now let’s get some sleep, we have all the time in the world ahead of us.”

“Goodnight, Nessa,” Brooke whispers, snuggling closer.

“Night, baby.”


End file.
